In order to mask a part that is unwanted to be applied thereto with some paint during painting, a masking tape has been heretofore used in general. The masking tape, which comprises a tape base material, a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer and a release paper, is used in such a manner that the release paper is released and the adhesive force of the exposed pressure-sensitive adhesive layer is utilized to apply the masking tape to a part to be masked. After the painting, the masking tape is detached from the masked part to be discarded.
Such a masking tape leads to waste of resources because the released paper and also the masking tape after the painting remain as garbage to be discarded. In addition, if, after detaching the masking tape having been once applied, one attempts to apply the masking tape again, then the tape may not be applied due to the deterioration in the adhesive force of the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer. Further, in order for the masking tape to be applied by the adhesive force of the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer, oil components must be removed from a part to be masked for obtaining a desired adhesive force, and a degreasing work is required thus bothering.
To overcome the above, Patent Literature 1 and 2 propose to use sheets that contain magnetic powder as masking sheets. According to such masking sheets, work saving for masking work can be possible by utilizing the magnetic force.